Player's Opinion
Everyone wants their opinion heard about all the recent game changes and new features released by Kabam. So here is the place were anyone can put what they want Kabam to see, polls about recent additions, and things they would like changed. If you have something to add to this page, make a header at the bottom, and put your thoughts below it. '''It helps if you have an account so you can sign your post with the "signature" button at the top.' Only '''RULES' are that there is no foul language, no trashing other's thoughts, and no whining... constructive criticism only. Any one that strays from these rules will be booted without hesitation. If we want Kabam to listen, it has to be suggestions that improve the game for everyone and not just you. As the picture shows, in 4 days we have had 1.5 million views on this Wiki and this is the average amounts. So if 1.5 million people participate in the polls and posts, maybe someone will listen to the players. Just don't expect something to change overnight, everything takes time to develop. I made the first few suggestions, so post your suggestions to the page and add to this! Free Rubies Weekly Not everyone can pay for Rubies and A lot of things are obtained just by rubies; so I think that Kabam should make A weekly program that If you login A whole week without any misses, Kabam should give 5 Rubies or 2 Rubies In order to help everybody in the game. If everything is dependent on Rubies and nobody would want to buy them, they will start leaving the game cause the higher power players are going much higher and the lower ones are going much lower. Kabam Shoud Make An Exception!! - DeathEater 03.40, March 08, 2012 I agree with this. However, there is already an option to get free rubies. If you click on the Buy Rubies button in the top left hand corner of the screen, there is an option that says "Earn Rubies." Click on it and you get a bunch of offers. Most of them require money, but if you go to Surveys you can get around 100 rubies a day just from this option. - man0fbass 12.18, July 04, 2012 Ruby Prices I know I'm not the only one that thinks Rubies are over-priced. And since a lot of things in DoA require Rubies (Completion Grants, Ancestral Seals, Speeds) I would buy a lot more Rubies if I could afford to. Dropping $400 at one time is a bit much, but $20 doesn't get you enough to do anything. You have to pay $50 to get a Chronos bag which is the only thing I actually use. Too much. What do you think? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I totally agree with LurkersRus on this matter. In fact, I spent some time (with my awesome paint skills and some knowledge of economics) to illustrate in a better way Kabam's position, and the way to improve it. The picture I've attached (that is supposed to be on the right) is known as the Laffer Curve. I've changed the axis' labels so that it suits our case. The curve is usually used to help understand how TAXES work, but I will use it for ruby prices. The idea is basically that Kabam's revenue increases as the price of the rubies increases, but only until it reaches the optimum point (the peak). After which the government, or in this case Kabam, starts losing revenue as it increases the ruby prices because people are unable and unwilling to pay that much. Kabam, in my opinion, currently overshoots the optimum- and whereas it is impossible in the real world to be at the exact optimum, it is still possible to be close to it. Ceteris Paribus, decreasing the ruby prices will therefore lead to bigger revenue since people will buy more of them- and Kabam's loss in income due to lower ruby prices will be covered by the increase of buyers. Please excuse my long explanation. : Bottom line- lower prices will bring producer and customer satisfaction. Rami1994 20:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Wraith Dragon Fixes So, everyone knows the Wraith is not going away. Its here for good... so what are some suggestions for making it less of an annoyance and more of an interesting addition? Troop that only kills the Wraith? Increasing the requirements to make it only useable maybe 1x per wk unless you spend Rubies? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : We have seen lots of People use wraith like a wave attack on powerful player and also few alliance is mis using it making the game more annoying, what i am thinking is, they should allow wraith attack on any member twice or once a day only, this will solve many problems and will be fair enough. :: I don't disagree entirely with the changes except for the fact that you can not summons it until you have it at level 10 which requires another CG. As I've said more than enough, CGs are too hard to get without rubies. I know they want to make as much money as possible, but if they keep implimenting features that only the paying factors can get... they will be making a lot less money before long. I don't want to play a game that my non-paying friends can't play will be the main reason. Instead of going about it this way, what I would have done is this... Scratch all of the changes they made, starting from the original requirements: *Raise the cost of Blue Energy to whatever the max is at all lvl 9 buildings. *Fix the Wraith dragons speed to make it WORTH the hassle (just an annoyance of mine). *Make it non-speedable and non-recallable. This way players have a chance to get their stuff in order to defend it and the attacker can't recall therefore they lose that blue energy all the same. *Give the Wraith a heal time, same as other dragons... maybe not "heal" but some time that it is required to sit out that will dissuede people from serial attacks. :: The main issue with them is that they are "undefeatable" when in fact they are defeatable, it just requires you to lose troops while the other person loses absolutely nothing. So to fix this issue, I recommend they make it to where if you defend the Wraith, for each 10% of life it loses the defender will get X amount of blue energy... up to like 100k. LurkersRus 07:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Make seperate March from Muster Points from Outpost I think when we reinforce troops in outpost the march from our city musterpoint which consume that march should be seprated to that Oupost reinforced and shouldnt counted for city muster point, this will help alot who want to reinforce outpost and still attack to farm. Riaz Ahmed : Outposts should actually be treated like all new cities. (This suggestion can't be implemented on the old realms but can be on the newer realms.) That means each outpost has its OWN resource pool, and no silos in outposts. Also, when you reinforce an outpost you are merely transfering troops, the troops don't automatically defend and don't count in your muster point. This means if you have a city that is already maxed out, you can bank all your troops there and then produce food and troops in your outposts. And you can be able to build a sentinel in outpost. Population and tax rate, however, should be shared. What's the best upgrade? Making it so attacks can be sent from outposts. Each muster point in the outpost counts for attacks. So if you have one city and the water, stone, fire, wind, ice, sunken, gaea, and helio outposts, you have 9 actual cities and if you have level 15 musters in each of these cities, you can send out 9 * 15 = 135 attacks simultaneously. :) Improving Defense If your realm is like my realm it looks like a graveyard for inactive cities and people that you USED to know before they quit. The few people that do defend are afraid to due to 100 member alliances all using the Wraith 1 after another. So what are some suggestions that would make YOU defend more often? Higher revival rates? Less revival times? Wall defenses like LJs that are fixed on the wall that you can build? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Suggestion: Gargoyle units: automatically wall defenders, even spies can't see if they're built or not or numbers. I agree there should be something to improve the wall give it a attack value maybe :: Suggestion: you already have troops just raise the defense powers on all .just double the defense power for each troop since right now attack power is triple or more than defense. Suggestions on the Inactive Cities How do you propose Kabam work on the inactive Cities issue? Merge realms? Open old realms with month long protection period + some beginner resource packages and that you can opt out BP when/if you want to? Give people a "Realm Warp Pass" that allows them to warp their City/OPs to 1 of 5-10 choices? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : There are alot of people in my realm that want to move because there are a TON of inactive people and the realm is full so no one can join it. I REALLY want something like a realm hop because i dont think peolpe like having to restart getting everything again (outpost's and power). :: A realm jop or realm hop type thing would be great for the active players in full realms and kabam could sell them for say 50-100 rubys. They would be great for both kabam and the players in the full realm. ::: They'd have to put some limitations on a realm hop item though, where some players have 100million+ power on old servers, if a player that powerfull hopped to a brand new realm they would easily destroy any competition, you'd have a core of very powerfull players hopping through the new realms. Kabam also wouldn't do this as I am sure there are some people with too much money that shell out to build powerfull cities on multiple realms. Some sort of server merging seems like the best idea to me, atleast out of the current ideas. : What SHOULD happen is this: Scrap the realm hop idea. Change the game scripting so a city less than 100,000 power gets deleted when it's been inactive for 28 days (4 weeks). Make sure this is included in the tutorial at the beginning of the game though. : I like the 4 weeks of no activity be deleted. I have multiple cities around me with 0 to 4k power that haven't moved in the two months I have been playing. My friends joining me had to start on a new server and I was forced to start over to be with them. : :''7-3-12 ''Also, they could delete people in stages. After a realm has been open for 6 months delete anyone under 100k power, after a year delete anyone under 500k power, and to prevent active players getting shafted by this they could send out warning messages ahead of time. Added by KD Upgrade Beginner Troops I personally would like to see some of the regular (non-OP) troops get some revamps making them more usable throughout the game. It makes the game less diverse when the only troops people can use are the OP troops because the stats on the regular troops are not useable past a certain point in the game. I was thinking of maybe individual "researches" for them similar to what they have on Edgeworld. You can upgrade your LBM or Minos to X level to make them better and more compatible with OP troops. LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Combining this idea with the one below, upgrade quests with CG rewards, so that newbies can't use and waste the CGs needlessly. :: Maybe even making a certain research 'unattainable' until a certain OP and/or dragon level, to make it thematic. Improve march speeds/Water OP (better water storage ideas), Improve Load limits/Earth OP, Improve damage/Fire OP, Improve range/Wind OP :: Maybe make the Porters and Conscripts worth the time and resources to train because they are both almost totally useless against higher level wilds and camps. If this continues then these two troops will be counted as "trash troops" meaning that they are not good enough. Improve the Quest Rewards Bottom line... they suck! They are decent during the first 2 weeks when you don't have enough resources for anything, but after that... not even worth the 2 clicks to accept. I would like to see more speeds, Completion Grants, Dark Warps, and Fortuna Medallions as rewards for some of the quests instead of resources. Really just completely take the resources out after the beginner quests and give 1 speed or 1 Medallion. There's not any quests that give Completion Grants (which are required for the later game troops) so at least 3-4 quests should reward these. Maybe the X title ones? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I think they should add in more Ancestral Seals too. MODERATOR (jk) 10:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :: I totally agree that the Quest rewards must be fixed ! Indeed, the rewards are of no significance past a certain point- for example, getting a couple of gold when reaching a very high level. What I would like to see is some DAILY or WEEKLY quests (as in other games) with decent rewards, which people would bother doing- this would make the game more entertaining, and more activity will be seen for sure. That's for the quests themselves. On another hand, the quest rewards, I believe, will be more attractive if they come in the form of ITEMS- they are undoubtedly more valuable and useful. Rami- out! Rami1994 19:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: I would say that I prefer weekly over daily. Some people just can't keep up with the game when new quests are released every day. The number of quests will soon become overwhelming. I used to have some problems keeping up with the quest system in some games. :::: I agree with quest reward improvement. There is no point to receive resources as reward, it can be got easy. The more the quest is chalenging the rarest the reward. for example, defeating the new lv 11 anthro camp would intitle a player to testronius infusion. Xtrell Improve the Shop Items If I do buy Rubies, I want better options for things to buy. Throw out all the Curses, Resource Packs (take them out after the 1st month a realm is open), and Resource Nanos. What are some things they can add to replace these items? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Consider adding an item that completely negates the negative food production of an army. Perhaps tying it's length of function to the size of the army being supported. Supports X troops with a 10% negation for N hours style. More negation % costs more in Rubies. Similar in effect to the Divine Rations, but percentage and time-based, more items = more rubies spent. 06:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I suggest that some of the items in the Shop can be bought with gold, especially Curses and other 'useless' ones.MODERATOR (jk) 10:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Possibly two 'shops' one that uses Rubies and one that uses in-game gold? 06:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: ::: maybe make CG and Ansestle seals buoght with gold? ::: Maybe even be able to sell curses or other stuff back for a little bit less than how many rubies you can buy them for ::: I kinda agree with the one above but you should be able to sell the item back for about a third of their value. ::: I agree w/ the idea of having two different item shops, one for rubies and one for in-game gold. But they should make others thing avilbe, like you can buy full armor set for GD, WD, and SD but none of the other dragons, why not? Better Contests Contests that give more than 10 people across the entire game prizes. Open contests that has maybe 1-3 winners per realm that players would like to participate in. Maybe contests like "Most Power Dropped in 1 Battle" have people post their battle reports that week to enter the contest and have them weekly to get people more active in battle other than just sitting and building. Or "Best Defense in a Battle" and have people post their defense reports. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : I think the idea of 'Most Power Dropped in 1 Battle' won't work on defence as much as we like because the most power you may take from the attacker is 4 million (a 200k march of pertified titans- kinda hard to make) or 2 million with a 200k elite march with Fire Mirrors / Fangtooth / Sand Striders / Soul Reapers. Therefore there might be alot of 'draws'- will work otherwise though. Anyway, I LOVE the challenges that appear from time to time and give you an infusion as a reward- however, I would like to see them more frequently. I also think Kabam may still improve its times in reward-giving. In other words, taking you less time to obtain your reward after the challenge is over. Improve Fortuna I know Kabam hates to hear the "E" word... but Evony has much better daily prizes and therefore better customer satisfaction. One reason is that on Evony you have the chance to win their form of Rubies. Even if they were small amounts (10-30) it would be a MAJOR improvement upon winning resources packs. It would really be nice if the resources packs, curses, and divine lights were removed completely... but would be decent just to remove them from the Fortuna games. That is supposed to be a "YAY, you logged in everyday this week... here's your chance to win a free prize." but its not because you win stuff you don't want more often than not. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : Get better prizes for Fortuna's Chance (no problem with Fortuna's Vault), remove curses, resource packs and divine lights. It would be better if Fortuna's Vault have some dragon armors and even Rubies.MODERATOR (jk) 10:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :: How about taking away the resoure rewards like those Nanos after you reach a certain power they are useless anyway add more speed ups that are more than 5 mins and maybe even add new chests that will give you multi runes like 200 glacial with 200 resps at the same time . Improve Trade I think you should be able to sell items you dont use. Like say if you had a nano you could sell it for gold/rubies. I have an inventory of items ill never use so why cant you sell it on trade. Trade means you can trade ANYTHING. RIGHT? If it doesn,t the trade in doa should be called resource shop. XxTOBYxx 21:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Or at least marketplace, the only 'trade' is between resources and gold right now. At least make it so you can do resources for resources. 00:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, adding the ability to make offers/requests in the trade menu, as opposed to counting on someone in WC to be available at the right time to see, respond, and have the necessary resources needed to fill your request. 02:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I dont have a reson to get gold very high because theres no reson to trade very often and what does get traded is like1 thousand food for 50 mill gold(which really gets annoying) i have TONS of items i dont use and want to get rid of, i always thought that the trade thing would accaully let me trade items with other players :::: It would be nice if we could have it set out so that you say what you need, and what you want to in return, or have it open so people can offer whatever they have and the first person can decide which one to go for. Scrap the seller's fee. If not the above then at least a gold cap on resources (15 maybe?) so people wont keep asking for stupid amounts, for example: Food, 500K, 1K EACH, sold by akj. Nobody will pay that. There's also someone selling 3 batches of 5K of Food for 700G EACH. They obviously expect someone to buy it. Also I agree with the item trading. As we're getting so many items that we aren't going to use we should be able to return them for Gold/Rubies. Niernen 15:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: I agree with the Item tradeing, I have tons of items in my inventory and nowhere to use them. i think that we should be able to sell our items. in the first cople days you need the nanos and reasourses and such, but later in the game you just discard them. so i think trading iems is/ will be a good idea :::: ''7-3-12 ''A note on selling things. :::::: I have 5 Curse of Bats, 3 Curse of Worms, 2 Curse of Frogs and Locusts, 2 Divine Light, 2 Divine Rations, and a Pseudonym Grant. I have no need for them. All curses can be bought for 9 rubies (x12 curses = 108 rubies), divine rations is worth 50 rubies (x2 =100 rubies), divine light is worth 25 rubies (x2 =50 rubies), and a pseudonym grant is worth 90 rubies. 108+100+50+90 = 348 rubies. That would be AWESOME. I could get those unattainable Completion Grants I need oh so badly. Kabam might loose some profits this way, but I guarantee they'd make them back 10-fold with how many people played, and how long they played. Added by KD Converting Gold into Rubies I think like for a gigantic amount of your gold in doa you should be able to buy rubies with them. In other games I play you can buy their kind of rubies with their kind of gold. This would get more competitive realms. If you werent a rubie buyer you would always lose to the rubie buyers. So if you werent a rubie buyer you could be head to head with the rubie buyers. XxTOBYxx 21:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I think for this to be possible it would have to be for much more gold, or at least changed monthly per realm. Because on established realms (few months old) 50mil gold is peanuts and can be found in seconds. 500mil for 25 rubes on the other hand would be a decent trade off because it would take more effort to get that amount. If its too easy for YOU to get, than it would be extra easy for the top ranked players to get and therefore use against you. : A better idea I think would be to offer small scale speeds 1min-2.5hrs for a specific amount of gold as well as for rubies. Something like 25mil gets 1mins, 100mil gets 15mins, 250mil gets 1hrs, 500mil gets 2.5hrs, and 1 CG for 250mil... this would keep the people buying rubies (benefit Kabam), but also give players a chance to get speeds and CGs which they pretty much MUST HAVE in order to compete w/ the top ruby players. Gold is never in a shortage because there is no major uses for it, but as people cash it in, it will get more rare and the amounts of gold could be lowered. LurkersRus 19:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) As great as this would be, Kabam still has to make money. There are options for non-ruby players to get free rubies under Earn Rubies, albeit they are very frustrating at times. CG Perhaps make a Completion Grant a (very low %) drop on high level (9 & 10) camps. Keep them very hard to get, but even aquireable by non-paying players and without the grace of Fortuna. 22:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC : Agreed, but make it hard to get because i always enjoy a good challenge, but not so hard you can attack somewheres for a few months and never get one :: Make it a 20% drop rate in wilds not in camps as camps are what we use for some res. ::: I agree that the CG should be a drop from wilds but for like 1-5 wilds make it like 5 percent and for 5-7 wilds make it 10 percent and for 7-10 make it 15 percent. This would keep it fair to the new players and to the old, it would also add a reason to farm wilds becuase as of now there only used for eggs and dragon armour and the occasional special item to make troops with.Or perhaps for another option make it a random drop from wilds like all the armour but do not make it so its only obtainable thru dragon attack. Themasterofw 16:40, April 12, 2012 ::: Yahh but a lower or weaker level player wont have any need for a complection grant. And i think its to easy for a wilderness and should be a camp instead. ::: : I agree with this, this is one of the main reasons I considered quitting this game. Lack of CGs --> Can't upgrade training center to level 10 --> can't make good outpost troops --> can't attack high level camps to farm for talismans --> game gets boring after repeatedly attacking low level camps --> can't build spectral outpost --> can't build dark portals --> can't revive --> people don't dare defend --> game even more boring. This is one of those chain reactions that can't be broken unless you fix the issue right from the start. : Racial Attributes By Axxonn,Why not make it so each Race has a special Attribute that makes the game more diverse? For example Zolmec have 10% stronger Dragons & non-humanoid Troops, Primus have an extra research level and/or more efficient Blue Energy,Amazons Have Strategy, as in 1-5% bonus to all stats for every troop type in the march,Solerians have Efficiency,a bonus to mechanical troops, and possibly Ruthlessness,a 10% increase to attack and/or defense when attacking. In fact, why not make a special unit for each race? Random Thoughts I read the forums and stuff a lot and I get a lot of random ideas about how this game should be... here's the list that will be updated when I think about it. LurkersRus 07:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Modify game so that players do not lose power when they lose troops. Being top person in the realm being dropped to 1k power is like a kick in the face for people that actually pay to get that massive power. And having that top person gives people something to compete with so they continuously try to top that person. *Make fields useful by fixing the population situation that makes them unusable: "Recruit" captured anthropus to work on your fields freeing up some of that population living in your houses. If someone attacks you, you loses X percentage of your "recruited" anthropus. Giving people a reason to build fields and attack each other all in one go. Recruits could be like talisman... 1 per 500 killed. As you get bigger it won't matter as much, but it gives the game 1 more appealing aspect. Population issues have been fixed with newer OPs giving more population so if you chose to build fields, it doesn't hurt your troop production as bad. *Quests: These should ALL be changed to fit player needs. Clearly they have not been adjusted since Day 1 or else there is no excuse for how terrible they are. Things I suggested above such as rewarding CGs instead of all the junk resources for example. As well as: **Quests and rewards should be fitting to the person's game level. For example, level 1 would be helped most by resources. But level 20 (5mil) would be better rewarded with 5k OP troop items (respirators, ect...) or CGs. **Quests should not be presented until you reach the particular level that it applies to. This would give people things to work towards as they are playing in between attacks... down time. **They should also be achievable,, some of the quests are not and this is discouraging. **There should be quests for training 100 of X troop, 1000 X troop, 10000 and so forth and the rewards fitting to the achievement. So the rewards for 100 troops would NOT be the same as for 100k troops. *Titles are also outdated. There are too many of them and they are not well spaced. For example 1 person should not be able to go up 10 titles in 1 week and then not get another for 2 months. This is discouraging. Instead, 1 for beginner, next at 100k, 500k, 1mil, 5mil, and so forth... IDK the increments but there should only be 10 tops otherwise no one actually uses the Titles. I honestly don't remember any of them or the power requirements. *Battle mechanics should be adjusted so that either defenders have initiative or the wall is accounted for in the very 1st round. Not just adding to the defense, but also slowing the attackers troops down or spreading them out. IDK, something needs to make the wall useful. *The level of Sentinel information should be something like level 1 shows troops that will hit within 5 mins, level 2 shows 10 mins, 3 shows 15... up to level 10 shows everything from the start. This adds some tactic to the game. People can get sneaky and plan group attacks. *Outpost should be able to send attacks, opening up new battle tactics and new sources to farm from. * 'Buildings should be able to be disintegrated also by using the player's own troops rather than using Mass Nullifiers alone.' : Levitation should add to the number of buildings you can qeue, not just reducing time. :: Would be useful/helpful to have a tab or something (additional tab to the 'Empire' ones at the bottom of the playscreen) which listed the current constructions and building levels within a town/outpost, since some of the buildings block the numbers and you could have a level 8 training camp hidden where you can't tell it's level. 05:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *Training Camp 9: 10 *Training Camp 8: 1 :: Maybe add a Wild that increase storage capacity in City, or SR. So Wraith won't need to lvl 10 to summon. If not then maybe add a research for capacity. -Cheyenne Wyoming ::: New dragon by PannekoekBorsboom/Vuurhart in vijverberg 04/04/2012 20:49; Are you making a new dragon already? I know you guys have a lot of fantasy, but id like to tell you my idea. I thought to make an alien dragon in a strange collor with blades on its head en with more eyes then usual dragons but with wings and claws so you can still see its a dragon. And i also thought it should be hard to get, i mean like some wilderness change in to a UFO landingspot for a day or something and then you have to send a lot of elite troops and a dragon to hope and find the aliendragonegg. I mean a dragon thats a challenge and that has a special power like its adapteble to any troop or something. I hope you like the idea or that you come up with an other great dragon! I <3 DoA ''EDIT by William Lu: ''I think there should be a "click this button to see the fight" on every battle report. The battle scene doesn't show immediately when your attack strikes, but you can view the fight later by clicking the button. This will help everyone understand battle mechs a lot better. *How about making the anthropus playable with a racial called Savagery:10-30% to damage done, and 10-30% damage taken. Also add NPC Atlanteans to balance with Anthropus camps. What do you say? I thik they should add more OP/Dragons, like what if you owned a lvl. 10 hill or savanna. Also I don't mind the resouse nanos and curses, people just feel bad when they attack someone and then they get smacked w/ a curse, but then its not fare to the yonger cities to always be under attack! *There should also be an OP type building to research things so you can have more then one going at a time *Wraith dragon should be redesigned better- its just way to complicated right now *If people are worried about being cursed so much, then they should make it part of the spy reports- like if you have a high level of reseach (it be 9-11 or something) it could say like Player "X" has 3 curses or something *They should also come up w/ a 5th tribe, something more mystical or just different *Also I think Anthrops camps should be ownable, that way we could use the space to put something there Speed Power-up There are items to increase attack and defense. Why not one to increase marching speed? A 12- or 24-hour boost. There already are. Blinks, Jump, Hop, etc. Chat Behavior I bet you all know what the problem is and what my suggestion would be. For those who don't- try opening world chat and start scrolling down as if you want to read some comment you've missed. You will very soon notice what's the problem- every time a person adds a comment to the world chat while you are reading something said before, the whole world chat moves UP, making it very hard and irritating to read the world chat's history... My suggestion is to change the 'chat behavior', making it work as Skype's chat, or Facebook's- as soon as u scroll back to read something, it stays there, even if people keep on chatting. I would LOVE to see this improvement...Rami1994 12:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ^That, and Kabam should probably hire chat moderators for all the games. Most of the time, the content of world chat couldn't be put on TV except for some sketchy pay per view channel. If little kids are playing this game (and they most likely are), I believe Kabam is legally obligated to moderate these kinds of things. Confusing Game Does anyone think this outpost system has become very confusing? What I think should happen (in the new realms) is that ALL the outposts are built in plains. And all the relics are with a great or elemental dragon. You get eggs/armour by hitting level 7+ of the corresponding wilderness. Problem solved. Another good upgrade would be to incorporate a "light/dark" system: all the outposts and elites under the Spectral branch are "dark" troops. All the troops should need gold and blue energy to be trained. KaBAM should create a new outpost branch in game, and a new resource like blue energy that is needed to train the corresponding elites. Light troops have an advantage over dark troops (100% higher attack when targeting darks) and dark troops have an advantage over regular troops (100% higher attack when targeting regulars.) Regular troops have an advantage over light troops. (100% higher attack when targeting lights.) What's confusing is all dead cities in the relams, KABAM should issue a waring to does users, and if they don't answer after an amount of time, they should delete account. I agree with you. Those players who are NEVER ONLINE should be kicked from the realm(s) that they are not active in. If this were to happen all the realms wouldn't be "Full" or "Very High". Fire Armour Improvement Everyone thinks that fire armour is very stressful and needs very much time to be found. I am searching for the fire tail about 5 monts already, i have farmed all levels mountains especially lv 9 and lv10. So kabam ,just make that easier or place some dragon that will increase the drop rates, in that case it can be stone dragon. New dragons and OP's Everyone who wants some new dragons and troops just to write in that forum and give new ideas. And Kabam, please read the forums. Category:Browse Category:Generals Tab Category:Que building Category:When you are going away from the game for a while and you want to upgrade things that don't take long they will. que. e.g. house 15 s then more houses so that it fills up the time while you are away and you can progress more